


Salvation

by fullmoonfreaky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonfreaky/pseuds/fullmoonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, someone needed to raise Adam from perdition.</p><p>So Heaven's most adorable angel gave it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

“Adam Winchester, you are saved.”

For the first words he’d heard in centuries, the first words that didn’t strike like a ringing bell through his head or crash like glass in his skull, they were words he was grateful for.

They were spoken in a voice that cooled the flames of Hell licking at his heels, at his legs, at his arms. A voice that embraced him with a tenderness that the Cage had deprived him of.

“Look away from me, Adam Winchester. My form will hurt your eyes.”

He did as the voice asked and squeezed his eyes tight, turning his head to the side. A hand that was smaller than his but calloused and rough gripped his wrist, pulling him-up? It felt like up. Adam could hear the clashing noise of the fighting archangels draw farther away from him, relieving his ears.

All of a sudden his throat grew tight and he couldn’t breathe. Dirt. Dirt was everywhere, surrounding him, choking him. Was this another trick? It was Lucifer and Michael, preying on his memories of the ghoul.

Adam panicked, clawing at the dirt kicking scratching clawing must get out must get out it got mom it got me it’s going to eat me get out get out dirt choking choking-

“Adam Winchester.”

The voice was in his head this time.

“Adam Winchester, stay calm. You have been returned to your human form, buried under ground.”

He stilled himself, taking short breaths and trying to calm his mind. He wasn’t in the Cage anymore. He was buried alive at the moment and there was someone helping him get out oh god he was being rescued.

After spending God knows how many years in there. It had felt like eons, dragging on with each agonizing day.

Some days Michael and Lucifer ignored him. They fought each other with bitter anger and Adam was lucky to take only the shrapnel of their battles. Some days their hate was directed towards him, a human, a Winchester and every pain they could inflict upon him, they would.

Satan really liked fire. Who’d have thought.

Adam was out though. He was free, they couldn’t get him and they couldn’t hurt him and he’d been rescued just like Sam had.

The thought crossed his mind that Sam and Dean had saved him. That was their job, the big ol’ family business that John had kept hidden from him. Sam and Dean, though, they were professionals and if anyone could have gotten them out of Hell it was them.

Be like Sam and Dean, he thought. Be a Winchester. They would know what to do.

So Adam moved his hands to hover over his chest, shoving them through the dirt. He dug his way up, careful to keep the dirt from falling in his face. And when his hand broke through the ground, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Life.

He wasted no time in pulling his body up, slowly and carefully. Adam blinked rapidly as the sun came into view, let his eyes adjust to the light and brightness before he looked around.

He was in an empty field. He was completely alone. He had no idea where he was, and no clue what he was going to do.

Until he heard a voice behind him, a familiar voice and one that made him jump in surprise.

“Adam Winchester. You look much better out of Hell.”

Adam turned to see the other, who was a young man a few years younger than him. He wore a red and white striped shirt and khaki pants that had definitely been through a fair share of fights. The boy himself was scraped up too; there was a nasty cut on his cheekbone that had just begun healing.

Adam raked his eyes up and down the other man.

“Who are you?” He asked bluntly. To Adam’s surprise, the other boy smiled and ducked his head, amused by some inner joke. He didn’t seem like a threat, and Adam didn’t think monsters were supposed to look like nerdy, blushing twenty year olds. Well, he probably wouldn’t know. He’d only ever lived long enough to meet a few.

“My name is Samandriel.” The kid answered brightly. “I’m an Angel of the Lord, and- hey!”

At the word angel, Adam had turned and walked away. He didn’t want to spend another second with those goddamn winged beasts, he’d kill himself first. Three centuries at the mercy of the most infuriated and cruelest angels had taught him many things and the most important was stay away from angels.

The boy chased after him though, walking alongside him.

“Where are you going?!” He demanded, tugging on Adam’s arm.

“Somewhere you feathered freaks aren’t!” Adam growled at the angel, who flinched.

“Listen, I know I am the last person you want to trust right now. Or the last species. But I am not like Lucifer and Michael. I pulled you out of the Cage, Adam Winchester. I know what they did to you, I know every horror you faced in there. I’ve been in your mind, and I swear, I am not them. I only want to help you.” He protested. Adam turned to him, confused.

“You’ve been in my head?”

“I needed to put up a wall. A mental wall. Uh, how do I explain this?” The angel chewed his lip nervously.

“You can explain over food. I’m starving. A stint in Hell will do that to you.” He cocked his head at the angel-what was his name? Something like Samandael. Samandriel. Samadril. The kid nodded eagerly and reached for Adam’s wrist.

With the blink of an eye, they had flashed from the empty field to outside a diner door. The smell of fried food wafted out and Adam’s stomach groaned.

“I don’t have any money.” He told Samandriel.

“It’s okay, I can take care of it. It’s important that you are fed, and know what’s happened.” The angel dragged him inside to a booth in the corner, and sat Adam down.

“I was sent on a rescue mission of sorts. I had to get you out of the Cage as unharmed as possible, and without attracting the attention of the White and Red Dragon down there. I am the youngest and smallest angel in Heaven, and I could easily slip in unnoticed. But with what we experienced with Sam, nobody comes out of that cage in one piece.”

“Sam? Sam and Dean?” Adam sat up, alerted to the name of his half-brother. Samandriel nodded.

A young waitress came over, interrupting the conversation. Adam skimmed the menu she gave him, and ordered, while Samandriel politely declined food. And as she walked away, Adam turned to the angel excitedly.

“How are the Winchesters?”

“The demon who took over Hell after Lucifer pulled Sam out to do work for him. But he left Sam’s soul in the cage. Dean and Castiel got help from, well, a higher up, to retrieve Sam’s soul. And because of the mental and emotional traumas you and Sam faced in the Cage, Sam’s soul was shattered. Our friend built a mental wall in Sam’s head to keep him from completely losing his mind.”

“Sam and Dean are okay. And they sent you to get me. And I have a wall in my head too.” Adam said slowly, offering explanations. Samandriel looked down for a moment.

“Yes, not quite, not really.” The angel met Adam’s eyes again. “It’s a hard thing to explain. With Sam’s mental wall, it broke down. The memories of the Cage flooded back in and he almost went insane. Castiel took the memories into his own mind and it kind of cracked him. He ended up in a mental hospital, then he died, and then came back healed.”

Adam’s confusion must have shown on his face. Samandriel laughed at his expression.

“Anyways, we needed to try something new. And we thought; why not transfer the bad memories to someone else? A prisoner of war. So we took the worst of the things you’d faced from your brain, and moved them. You’ll still have some flashbacks sometimes, and they might get bad, but you have your sanity.”

“But… How does someone deserve to remember all that? Why would you inflict those nightmares on someone else?” Adam asked, his voice rough. Samandriel’s ever-present grin faded. He almost looked angry, or betrayed.

“Oh, there are people who deserve it. You think Michael and Lucifer are the worst things to happen to this world, you will be in for a shock, Adam Winchester.”

Adam decided to leave that there. The waitress who’d taken their orders strolled up with his plate and he took it gladly.

“You can just call me Adam. I mean, we’re kind of friends, aren’t we? You saved me from the Cage. No need to use my full name.”

“Adam. Thank you. And you can call me Alfie, if it’s easier than Samandriel. It’s, uh, my vessel’s name. Sam and Dean use Alfie.” Adam snorted.

“Alfie makes you sound like a sixth grader, not the cute, naïve guy you are. Or, your vessel is. I have far more respect for you. And Samandriel suits you.” The angel blushed and Adam bit his cheek to keep from laughing at it.

“And, I can take you to the Winchesters once you’ve eaten. They’ll want to see you, and you can catch up with them. Maybe help them hunt.”

“Are you going to stay?” Samandriel looked surprised. He fidgeted nervously and looked away.

“Well, they’ve got each other and Cas and Kevin Tran is helping them and I don’t think they really need me to stay with them, I’m just a young angel.”

Adam reached across the table and grabbed Samandriel’s hand.

“I’d like it if you stayed. And if they don’t need you, I still do. We could hunt on our own.”

The corner of Samandriel’s mouth turned up, followed by a full-blown smile. Adam grinned back.

It seemed like Samandriel was more than Adam’s salvation. The little angel was another chance at life.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with this ship about two or three hours ago, read all the other stories on here and cranked out a fic of my own. Talk about productive.  
> Of course, I'm probably going to fall out of love now.  
> So, yeah. This is pretty mediocre for me. And rather fluffy. And Adam is so OOC it hurts but I feel like his bad-boy attitude would be slightly toned down, especially with his saviour.  
> But I write better when it's not four in the morning.
> 
> AndIkindofreallywanttowritehunterficabouthemnowoops.


End file.
